Double Trouble
by LIVE2WRITE
Summary: Rory and Jess have been married 2 years, Luke and Lorelai for 3. See what they may encounter as they embark on the wonderful journey of parenthood. rating just a precaution. please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my new creation. I think I'm gonna have a ton of fun with this one haha. two pregnant Gilmores, what a disaster!  
  
Disclaimer: I own jazz shoes, lyrical shoes, tap shoes, ballet shoes, and pointe shoes. If you me, your not getting anything because those shoes are my life.  
  
This takes place in the near future, like six years I guess. Rory and Jess have been married for two years, and Luke and Lorelai have been married for three. Onward!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Yea, but being peeled to death would be a bad way to go, mom." 24 year old Rory Gilmore said into the phone as she organized the papers on her desk.  
  
"Yea, I guess so." Lorelai replied  
  
"So, how is good old Stars Hollow?" Rory asked  
  
"Hmm. Miss Patty has a new boyfriend, Xavier, Kirk is taking a stand against his mother and threatening to move out, and oh geez, I gotta go. Sookie.pumpkins.ouch.." Lorelai winced as if her daughter could see her  
  
Rory laughed. "Go save Sookie, Jess and I will come down this weekend. Say hi to Luke, I love you."  
  
"Love ya too babe." Lorelai hung up the phone and Rory went back to sorting through her papers. Just then she heard the door to the apartment open. She smiled and ran to the door, where Jess was taking off his coat.  
  
"Hey!" she greeted him with a warm kiss  
  
"Hey yourself." He replied bringing her over to the couch, where he sat down and took Rory into his arms.  
  
"Long day?" she asked, tilting her head to look at him.  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe. All I can say is thank god it's Friday." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Hey I have an idea. Let's watch a movie, order in some Chinese and relax." She suggested  
  
"Sounds good to me." He replied getting up to call the restaurant.  
  
Three hours later, Rory and Jess lay on the couch surrounded by empty takeout cartons.  
  
Rory had her head laying in Jess's lap. He stroked her hair gently.  
  
"Ever think about having kids of our own?" he asked looking down at Rory  
  
"All the time." She replied smiling  
  
"Think I'd make a good father?" he asked  
  
"The best." She sat up and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, and after quite some time, picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in Stars Hollow.  
  
"Lukeey, coffee please?" Lorelai asked pouting at the kitchen table.  
  
"No Lorelai." He replied  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Hmm.lets see.NO."  
  
"I'll just make my own." She replied getting up and walking to the coffee pot.  
  
"No, Lorelai, last time you tried to make it, you broke the machine." Luke said unplugging it  
  
"Evil." She muttered  
  
"But you still love me." He said looking at her.  
  
"Of course!" she kissed him passionately.  
  
"Let's go upsatirs." he suggested  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom!" Rory screamed as she jumped out of the car and into Lorelai's open arms.  
  
"Augh! I missed you so much!" Lorelai said  
  
"Hey Luke." Jess hugged Luke  
  
"Hi Luke!" Rory gave him a kiss on the cheek, after all, he was like her real father.  
  
After everyone exchanged hellos, they all went to sit in the living room.  
  
"So Jess, how is work?" Luke asked  
  
"Fine, I just introduced Oliver Twist to my Enlglish class. Those seventh graders will wear you out though." He laughed  
  
"And your job Rory?" he asked  
  
"It's good. I have a new article coming out soon. How's stuff around here?" she asked  
  
"Well, it's Stars Hollow. Pretty much the same stuff." Lorelai replied.  
  
"How's grandma and grandpa?" she asked  
  
"Their fine too. Driving me crazy, but hey what else is new?" Lorelai laughed.  
  
"I'm gonna go start dinner now, so why don't you bring your bags into your old room Rory, and Lorelai will give me a hand." Luke suggested  
  
"Sure Luke." Jess helped Rory up and went to grab their bags.  
  
"I miss it here." Rory sighed as she opened to door to her old room. She looked around and smiled.  
  
"I'm not making any promises, but maybe, if and when we become parents, we can come back." Jess said looking at Rory.  
  
"I like that idea." Rory smiled and kissed Jess.  
  
A/N: So now you have the gist of what's going on. Please review review review! I LOVE REVIEWS! If you have any cool ideas, let me know! Thanks! 


	2. One Discovery

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed, I really appreciate them! Anyway, I'll try to make this chapter longer, let me know how I'm doing!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"Luke, dinner tastes great!" Rory exclaimed as she bit into another piece of chicken.  
  
"I helped!" Lorelai piped up.  
  
"You put the salad on the table. I don't think that counts." Jess pointed out  
  
"Thanks Rory." Luke rolled his eyes at his wife  
  
"So Rory, whaddaya say? Movie night tonight?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Yea! Just like the old days!" Rory clapped her hands.  
  
"Come on let's walk to the video store." Lorelai stood up and got their coats.  
  
"Jess, you wanna come? You too Luke!" Rory suggested  
  
"Sure, why not?" Jess stood up and waited. "Luke, you coming?"  
  
"What the hell, sure." He grabbed his coat and walked outside into the cold air.  
  
"It got really cold!" Rory shivered and snuggled into Jess's warm embrace as they walked the familiar path to the center of town.  
  
"Yea, it really did." Lorelai agreed who was holding Luke's hand.  
  
"Okay. Luke and I will cover Doose's, you and Jess cover videos. Anndddd BREAK!" Lorelai clapped her hands and dragged Luke into the market.  
  
"I miss her." Rory sighed  
  
"Come on, let's get a video." Jess pulled her inside the store.  
  
A few minutes later, Rory and Jess emerged from inside, carrying Willy Wonka and Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"So what did ya get?" Lorelai asked eagerly  
  
"Willy Wonka and Romeo and Juliet." Rory held up the videos.  
  
"Fun! Oh sad." Lorelai nodded in response. How about you?" Rory asked  
  
"All sorts of crap." Luke muttered  
  
"Hey! We got you your granola bars now shutup and let's go!" Lorelai chided him  
  
"Okay! We've got licorice, popcorn, hershey's, candy buttons, chips, soda, m&m's, marshmallows, and cookie dough!" Lorelai dumped the contents of the Doose's bag onto the coffee table. First up, Willy Wonka!" she pushed the video in the VCR.  
  
"Oompa, Loompa." Rory sang  
  
"Rory please." Luke muttered  
  
"Your such a grump." She pouted as the movie ended  
  
"Romeo and Juliet!" Lorelai exclaimed  
  
"Still hyper at midnight. Amazing." Jess thought out loud.  
  
By the end of the second movie, both Lorelai and Rory were in tears.  
  
"Its' so sad." Rory sobbed into her husband, who was doing his best to calm her down.  
  
"Shh, come on Ror, let's go to sleep." He stood her up and walked her into their room.  
  
Once both had changed, Rory climbed into her bed, Jess slid in next to her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked  
  
"I'm fine." She smiled  
  
"Good." He kissed her  
  
"Good night." She kissed him again  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe you two have to leave already. Its like you just got here!" Lorelai whined  
  
"We'll be back in two weeks. We're gonna stay the entire week, we both have off then. Okay?" Rory tried her best to smile. It wa salways hard to leave her mother  
  
"Okay babe. Have a safe trip home." She kissed Rory and pulled Jess into a hug. "Be good." She smiled  
  
"Don't worry." He looked at Rory "Ready?" he asked  
  
"Yea, by Luke!" she hugged him  
  
Rory and Jess drove off, toward home.  
  
  
  
3 WEEKS LATER  
  
"Good breakfast." Rory smiled and kissed her husband.  
  
"Thanks." He kissed her back.  
  
"I'm gonna go get dressed." She danced off into the next room.  
  
Ten minutes later, she walked back into the room.  
  
"Rory, are you okay? You look green." Jess said jumping up.  
  
"I don't feel so good." She said as she ran into the bathroom.  
  
Jess sat next to her and held her hair back as she threw up into the toilet. He rubbed her back. Five minutes later, she threw up again.  
  
"Great." She muttered  
  
"What do you think it is?" he asked worried "Flu? Stomach virus.wait a minute.you don't think." he trailed off  
  
"What? Don't think what.oh." She nodded knowingly  
  
"So? Maybe?" he asked  
  
"Maybe! There's no real way to know unless."  
  
"I'll be back in ten." Jess grabbed his coat and ran out the door.  
  
Twenty minutes passed. Rory and Jess are anxiously waiting outside the bathroom.  
  
"A minute." Jess glanced at his watch and looked at a pacing Rory.  
  
"Sweetie, calm down."  
  
"I'm getting excited over nothing." She told herself.  
  
"Now." He looked at Rory who looked back at him.  
  
He grabbed her hand and they walked into the bathroom.  
  
"It's positive!" she shrieked  
  
"I'm gonna be a father?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes!" she jumped on him and he swung her around.  
  
"This, is the best day of my life." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Mine too!" she said happily as he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
"We have to tell mom and Luke!" she exclaimed as Jess carried her to the phone. She hit speaker and dialed the number. She sat down on Jess's lap on the couch.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai answered.  
  
"Mom! Put the phone on speaker!" Rory said  
  
"Okay, one sec.okay! What's up?"  
  
"Is Luke there too?" Jess asked?  
  
"Hi." Was Luke's contribution to the conversation  
  
"So what's poppin?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Okay.I'M PREGNANT!" Rory shouted again  
  
"AUUGHH!!!!" Lorelai let out and ear-peircing yell.  
  
"Congratulations you two!" Luke spoke  
  
"I'm so happy for you two!" Lorelai was crying.  
  
"Look, we have to go tell everyone else. Call you later! I love you!" Rory hung up.  
  
"I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad!" Jess said again  
  
"You'll be great." Rory squealed again, and ran to call Lane.  
  
"Lane? Guess what?" Her voice fades out.  
  
end of chapter!  
  
I hope you like!!! Please please please review! 


	3. Surprises

A/N: Thanks to the few people who reviewed my second chapter. I'd really love some more reviews though please! To the reviewer who thought my phone call was unrealistic, sorry but this is my story and I write it as I feel it. Enjoy chapter 3!  
  
A week after Rory and Jess found out about their pregnancy, they were back in Stars Hollow for the week.  
  
"Mom! Luke! We're here!" Rory shouted in the familiar house.  
  
"Auugh!" came Lorelai's shriek from upstairs.  
  
"Whoa!" was Luke's contribution  
  
"Uh, Lorelai, Luke?" Jess called  
  
"Coming!" came Lorelai's excited response. There was a loud sound of feet running down the stairs.  
  
"Mom what's wrong?" Rory asked concerned  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Lorelai announce after Luke nodded his head.  
  
"Oh my god that's so great!" Rory jumped up and down with her mother.  
  
"Congratulations Luke." Jess pulled Luke into a hug.  
  
"Hey congratulations to you too." Luke replied  
  
"We can be pregnant together!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Yea! We can go shopping and stuff!"  
  
"Aw geez. This is gonna be interesting." Luke said, however he was smiling.  
  
After dinner, Rory and Jess decided to go for a walk.  
  
"I miss Stars Hollow" Rory sighed as the couple walked around town.  
  
"Come on, follow me, I have a surprise." Jess smiled and pulled Rory along.  
  
"Where are we going?" Rory asked as he pulled her in front of a house.  
  
Jess reached into his pocket and pulled a shiny silver key out.  
  
"It's a key." She said  
  
"To this house. It's ours." He replied waiting for a response  
  
"We're moving here?" she asked  
  
"Yup."  
  
"This is so amazing! Stars Hollow, a few houses down from mom, this is great! She jumped into his arms.  
  
"So I guess you don't have a problem with it." He smiled  
  
"But what about your job?" she asked worriedly  
  
"Got one. Stars Hollow Middle School." He replied  
  
"Do mom and Luke know about this?" she asked in disbelief  
  
"Yea, they helped me out."  
  
"I can't believe no one told me!"  
  
"Wanna go look inside?" he asked  
  
"Of course!" she took his hand.  
  
"Wait!" he scooped Rory into his arms and carried her to the door, and over the thresh hold.  
  
"I know its only when you get married, but I thought now is as good a time as ever." He kissed her and put her down to look around.  
  
They walked through the downstairs. Spacious kitchen, living room, bathroom, dining room. Upstairs were four bedrooms, a bathroom, and a cozy den.  
  
"Jess, this is amazing." She hugged him.  
  
"We can move as soon as you want." He told her  
  
"Let's start on Friday, I want to get here as soon as possible. I have a doctor's appointment on Saturday at one. Will you come with me?" she asked  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mrs. Mariano?" a nurse walked into the waiting room.  
  
Rory and Jess stood up and walked over.  
  
"And Mr. Mariano I presume?" she asked  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Please follow me." She smiled as she lead them into the back.  
  
"Doctor Abbot will be here in a moment." She closed the door.  
  
"Nervous?" asked Jess  
  
"A little." Rory admitted.  
  
"Don't be. I'm right here with you." He took her hand and sat in a chair next to her.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Mariano?" a younf woman walked into the room.  
  
"Yes, hi doctor."  
  
"Is this you first child?" the doctor asked  
  
"Yes it is." Rory replied  
  
"Okay, let's see how your baby is."  
  
Within moments, the baby appeared on the screen.  
  
"Is that the baby?" Jess asked squinting.  
  
"Yes, it doesn't really look like a baby yet, but that's it." The doctor replied.  
  
Rory sat silently staring at the screen. "Wow." She said softly.  
  
"Its amazing." Jess said kissing her hand.  
  
"Now, we won't know the sec for about another two months, so please make your next appointment for around then."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Rory replied  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So how was it?" Lorelai asked when they returned back to Stars Hollow.  
  
"It was so cool!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Lets go get some coffee!"  
  
"Nuh-uh, no coffee for pregnant women." Jess spoke up.  
  
"Jess!" Rory protested.  
  
"No."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Jess, yes!"  
  
Lorelai cracked up.  
  
" Yes, Jess..That rhymed!" She said  
  
"Okk."  
  
"Look, let's get some sleep Ror, we start moving in tomorrow."  
  
"Oooh, yay!" Lorelai exclaimed  
  
"Good night mom!" Rory said as she was dragged off to bed.  
  
  
  
I know this chappy was kind of short, hehe I know so don't send me reviews saying it was short and stuff. I wanted you guys t have a chappy cause im studying like crazy and don't know when ill have time for a new one. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Telling the Granparents

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Still not as many as I hope for, but they really brighten my day, so those of you loyal reviewers keep going! Haha I love you guys. So here's the next chapter. Thanks for wishing me luck with my endless hours of studying, it paid off. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Time to tell the grandparents." Rory said as she brushed out her hair.  
  
"Nervous?" Jess asked as he fixed the collar on his shirt.  
  
"Eh, a little." She admitted  
  
"It'll be fine."  
  
"Jess, Rory let's go!" shouted Luke from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" Rory replied  
  
"so I wonder how they'll take the news?" wondered Lorelai  
  
"They'll be fine, let's go we'll be late if we don't hurry up." Jess said pointing at the clock.  
  
Half an hour later, Rory rang the bell.  
  
Emily answered. "Hello everyone!" she ushered them inside.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Come on in everyone. Dinner is ready." She gestured into the dining room.  
  
"So how is everyone?" Richard asked  
  
"We're great grandpa. Mom and I actually have some news." She said looking at Lorelai.  
  
"Oh?" Emily asked  
  
"Well.we're both pregnant!" Rory exclaimed  
  
"Oh Rory, Lorelai that's wonderful news!" Emily looked pleased.  
  
"Yes it is! Congratulations!" Richard stood shaking both Luke's and Jess's hands.  
  
"How long have you known?" Emily asked  
  
"About a week." Rory replied  
  
"And you have kept it from me this long?" she asked still smiling.  
  
"It was hard grandma, it was hard." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you then." Lorelai hung up the phone at nine Sunday morning.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Luke who was flipping pancakes at the stove.  
  
"The doctor we are going to see next Saturday." Lorelai replied sipping her coffee.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"You're coming right?" she asked  
  
"Of course Lorelai. Stupid question." He replied smiling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rory." Jess whispered.  
  
"Rory!" he tried again  
  
Rory stirred in her sleep and snuggled further into Jess's warm embrace. Jess looked down and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Ror."  
  
"Hmm?" she asked sleepily  
  
"Come on, wake up, its already nine." He replied as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Ten more minutes." She mumbled as she resumed to her previous position in Jess's arms.  
  
He tightened his arms around her.  
  
"Fine, but just ten more minutes." He agreed laying back down.  
  
"You're the best."  
  
"So they say." 20 minutes later  
  
"Hey Jess! Did you see what mom bought us?" she asked holding up a tee shirt that read, "Baby On Board."  
  
"Isn't it cute?" she asked  
  
"Adorable." He rolled his eyes good-naturedly.  
  
"Be nice." She warned him  
  
"Or what?" he taunted her  
  
"Or. well, I don't know yet, but I'll think of something." She kissed him  
  
"Or no more of that!" she grinned  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The foursome was walking through Stars Hollow to the diner. Luke wanted to stop by the diner to check in on things before they went to get the rest of their belongings from their apartment for the day.  
  
"We'll wait in the gazebo." Rory spoke for her and Jess.  
  
They began to walk, Jess's arm around Rory's shoulder until they ran into a tall figure.  
  
"Rory." Said Dean  
  
"Hi Dean." she replied  
  
"Clara had a horseback riding competition." He explained why he was in Stars Hollow.  
  
He eyed Rory's shirt and glared at Jess. He caught a glimpse of her wedding band.  
  
"I knew he'd bang you up Rory. At least he married you." He quipped  
  
Rory's face turned red.  
  
"We've been married for two years Dean, we wanted this child. You will not speak to my wife that way, as a matter of fact, try not at all." He pulled Rory gently away to sit down.  
  
"He hasn't changed." She remarked as she leaned her head on Jess's shoulder.  
  
"Not a bit." He replied still angry with Dean.  
  
"Hey! Ready to go?" shouted Lorelai from the diner.  
  
"Come on, let's go have some fun." Jess pulled Rory up.  
  
They all piled into Luke and Lorelai's jeep and began the trip.  
  
Three hours later, everything had been dropped off at Luke and Lorelai's place. The house needed a fresh coat of paint.  
  
"The outside we want white. The living room should be an eggshell color, and the kitchen pale yellow. Our bedroom is going to be a light shade of Robin's egg blue, and the other bedrooms will be white for now." Stated Rory as they began to paint.  
  
By eight o'clock, all the painting was done, all they had to do was let it dry before moving furniture in the next day.  
  
"Whew! I'm beat." Rory proclaimed as she flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Yea, me too." Agreed Lorelai  
  
"Well, you two should take it easy." Jess said  
  
"I agree, there is no way you are helping us move the furniture in tomorrow." Luke said, clearly agreeing with Jess  
  
"Oh, but I want to help!" Rory exclaimed  
  
"Sorry sweetie, you need to take it easy." Jess replied sitting next to his pouting wife.  
  
"Cheer up." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Hey Ror, we'll go shopping tomorrow. Girls only. How 'bout that?" Lorelai suggested  
  
"Sounds good mom, but right now I'm so tired. I'm turning in for the night." She stood up.  
  
"I'll be in in a few." Jess said  
  
"Okay, good night everyone."  
  
Ten minutes later, Jess slipped into bed next to a warm sleeping Rory. He kissed the top of her head. "Good night." He whispered  
  
  
  
End! (for this chapter anyway) So please please please review. Review review review. 


	5. Complications

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, you know I love them. To one reviewer, Tricia, this is my own story. My world. Nothing to do with the show. I can make up whatever I want, have my characters say what I want. This site is about fanfiction for a reason. Its fun for those of us who don't actually write the show. Okay, that being said, the rest who enjoy my story, here is a new chapter!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"This house looks pretty amazing, if I do say so myself." Rory looked around at the newly furnished house.  
  
"Yea, you two really did a great job." Lorelai complimented Luke and Jess.  
  
"So, we thought we'd stay at your house one more night mom. You know, last night at my house, before I move in." Rory said quietly.  
  
"Of course! We'll have a celebration!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"A celebration?" Jess asked  
  
"Yes, Jess. A celebration." Lorelai said again  
  
"What kind of celebration?" Jess asked  
  
"A normal one." She shot back grinning  
  
"Lorelai." Luke warned  
  
"Ugh! Food, movies, stories.A celebration!" she cried looking at Rory for help.  
  
"A celebration." She said to her husband, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yum." Rory opened the cartons of Chinese take-out, each one letting out a mouth-watering smell.  
  
Lorelai grabbed a fork and began loading masses of food onto her plate.  
  
"Easy Lorelai." Warned Luke.  
  
"Oh Lukey, let me eat."  
  
"Yea Lukey, let her eat." Jess said taking his own share, and making a plate for Rory. "So what movie are we watching first?" called Rory from the living room.  
  
"Stupid question!" Lorelai shouted back.  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
They had all gone to the video store and rented Father of the Bride and Father of the Bride II.  
  
"Chilton worked wonders for you." Jess joked as he walked into the living room holding two plates, piled high with food.  
  
"Haha." Rory grabbed a plate and began to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Two totally excellent movies." Lorelai stretched out after the movies had ended.  
  
"Totally." Rory sighed as she leaned into Jess, who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her warm.  
  
"Lor, what do you say we go to sleep now. We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at nine." Luke suggested  
  
"You're right. Well Rory, I hope this was a good celebration." She joked  
  
"It was terrific mom." She replied  
  
"Quite a celebration it was." Added Jess, receiving a dirty look from Lorelai.  
  
"Good night children." She called as she made her way upstairs.  
  
"Good night." They chorused. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lorelai Danes?" the same nurse asked as she walked into the waiting room.  
  
"That would be me." She stood up with Luke and walked into the back room.  
  
"Dr. Abbot will be here shortly." The nurse closed the door.  
  
Luke looked around the room uncomfortably.  
  
"You can wait outside if you want." Lorelai told him, looking down  
  
"Oh Lor, of course not. I wanna be here with you." He said taking her hand in his.  
  
Dr. Abbot walked into the room.  
  
"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Danes."  
  
"Good morning Dr. Abbot." Lorelai replied warmly  
  
"Tell me, is this you first child Lorelai?"  
  
"No, actually." She replied  
  
"How long has it been since you last gave birth?" the doctor asked  
  
"24 years." She winced slightly  
  
"Wow, 24 years?" the doctor asked  
  
"Yea, I had Rory, you met her, when I was sixteen."  
  
"Well, why don't we look at this baby?" the doctor asked changing the subject  
  
Luke and Lorelai heard a loud thumping noise, and saw a picture on the screen.  
  
"Is that.the baby?" Luke asked squinting.  
  
Dr. Abbot laughed. "Jess had the same reaction. Yes, that is your baby. Congratulations." She smiled at the couple who sat staring at the creation in front of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe we live in Stars Hollow!" exclaimed Rory throwing her arms around Jess's neck.  
  
"I'm glad your happy." He kissed her delicately. Rory deepened the kiss. Suddenly, without warning, she yelped. "Oww." She moaned holding her stomach.  
  
"Rory? What's wrong?" Jess asked alarmed.  
  
"I-I don't know." She cried looking up at Jess  
  
"Come on, let's get you to the hospital." Jess said picking her up and putting her into the car.  
  
Jess began to drive away. He picked up his cell and dialed Lorelai's cell.  
  
"Lor? Come to the hospital, something is wrong with Rory." He hung up and took his wife's hand in his own. "You'll be fine." He whispered. If only he could know for sure.  
  
Not less than fifteen minutes after he had gotten Rory to the hospital, Lorelai and Luke ran in.  
  
"Where is she? What's wrong? Is she okay? Where did they take her?" Lorelai asked running up to Jess.  
  
"I don't know. They are examining her right now. They said.they said we might lose the baby." He said trying to keep his tears from falling.  
  
"Mr. Mariano?" a doctor came out.  
  
Jess jumped up. "Yes?" he asked  
  
A/N: Sorry for leaving you with the suspension, but it seemed like a good place to leave off. Please review if you want to know what happens. 


	6. Results

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, I've been totally busy lately so here is another chapter! R/R please.  
  
Recap:  
  
Not less than fifteen minutes after he had gotten Rory to the hospital, Lorelai and Luke ran in.  
  
"Where is she? What's wrong? Is she okay? Where did they take her?" Lorelai asked running up to Jess.  
  
"I don't know. They are examining her right now. They said.they said we might lose the baby." He said trying to keep his tears from falling.  
  
"Mr. Mariano?" a doctor came out.  
  
Jess jumped up. "Yes?" he asked  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rory and the baby are having some slight complications." Explained the doctor.  
  
"What do you mean by slight complications?" Jess asked beginning to pace back and forth  
  
"By slight complications." the doctor was cut off by Jess  
  
"How could complications be 'slight'" he asked  
  
"Jess, calm down and listen to the doctor." Lorelai said gently  
  
Jess stopped pacing and looked at the doctor.  
  
"Most likely, Rory and your baby will be fine, however, we are still running some tests, we won't have a definite answer for a few hours." The doctor explained  
  
"Can I see her?" Jess asked  
  
"Of course, you can all follow me." He lead them down a corridor to a room.  
  
"You go in first Jess." Lorelai urged him inside.  
  
Jess walked inside followed by Luke and Lorelai. Rory looked up to see her family and tried to smile.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Lorelai as Jess pulled a chair next to Rory's bed and took her hand.  
  
"Okay." She replied looking down.  
  
"I'm sure everything will be fine." Luke spoke up. "I mean, I hope so."  
  
"We'll leave you and Jess alone for a while. I'll see you later babe." Lorelai lead Luke out of the room.  
  
"Okay mom." Rory replied  
  
As soon as Luke and Lorelai left, Rory burst into tears.  
  
"I don't want to lose our baby." She managed to choke out through her tears.  
  
"Me either." Jess sat next to her on the bed and hugged her, careful not to hurt her.  
  
"What if we lose the baby?" she whispered  
  
"Ror, don't, don't talk like that." Jess said, choking up himself.  
  
The couple sat quietly together, waiting for any news that might come.  
  
After a visit from Luke and Lorelai an hour later, finally a doctor came in.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Mariano, you and your baby will be just fine." she said smiling  
  
"Thank god." Lorelai murmured  
  
"I knew it." Luke grinned  
  
Rory was speechless, as was Jess. She just grinned as he kissed her.  
  
Finally regaining his composure, "when can she come home?" he asked  
  
"Tomorrow. We want to keep her under observation just for tonight."  
  
"Thank you doctor." He shook the doctor's hand.  
  
"Oh my god, mom how was your appointment?" asked Rory  
  
"Great!" Lorelai replied  
  
"It was pretty cool." Added Luke  
  
"Oh, Luke, you old softie." Rory giggled. She was her old self again.  
  
"I'm going to stay with Rory tonight." Jess announced  
  
"Do you want to run home and get your things?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Yea, we'll stay with Rory." Luke suggested  
  
Jess thought about it. "Yea, okay. I'll be back soon. I promise." He kissed Rory gently and hurried home.  
  
"He loves you so much, Ror. You should have seen him out there waiting. He was a wreck." Lorelai told Rory  
  
Rory simply smiled. "I know." She grinned  
  
An hour later, Jess was back at the hospital. Luke and Lorelai went home, promising they would be at their house tomorrow. Luckily, the rest of the night went smoothly, and Rory was released from the hospital the next day as planned.  
  
"It's great to be home." Rory grinned as she and Jess walked through the front door.  
  
"I agree. Now, you little miss need to rest." He smiled leading her to the couch  
  
"Do I have to? I'm sure I could take a walk." She pouted  
  
"Weellll.maybe a short walk." He gave in  
  
"Grab a book!" she shouted  
  
Ten minutes later, they were (where else) at the bridge. Jess pulled Great Expectations out of his pocket and began to read to her. When Jess felt his voice starting to go, he stopped and looked at his wife who looked at him questioningly.  
  
"You stopped." She frowned  
  
"Come on, its late. We have to meet Luke and Lorelai for dinner." He helped her up and put his arm around her. She leaned on him as he walked her home slowly.  
  
"LUCAS! They are here!" Lorelai shouted  
  
"I'm not blind Lorelai." He muttered as Jess and Rory walked in.  
  
"How do you feel Rory?" Lorelai asked as they sat in the living room with Chinese takeout  
  
"Better. So have you and Luke thought of names?" she asked  
  
"Yup, what about you?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Not much." She admitted looking at Jess  
  
"I like Saige for a girl." He shrugged  
  
"I like that." Rory smiled.  
  
Lorelai nodded. "I like Candace."  
  
"But then people would call her Candy." Luke said making a face  
  
"I love candy!" Lorelai exclaimed  
  
"Michael or Matthew for a boy." Jess interrupted  
  
"I like Daniel. Danny." Luke suggested  
  
"We still have 6 months to decide. No rush." Rory said finishing her food.  
  
Rory yawned.  
  
"We better get you home, you should rest." Jess said clearing their plates  
  
"He's right." Luke added  
  
"Get plenty of rest, we'll see you tomorrow." Lorelai gave Rory a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Good night guys!" Rory said as she and Jess walked outside.  
  
"I love living in Stars Hollow!" she exclaimed. "We can see mom and Luke whenever we want to, its just amazing." She turned around to face him once they reached the door.  
  
"Thank you Jess." She threw her arms around him.  
  
"Anything for you Rory. Anything." He whispered into her ear.  
  
She kissed him hungrily, and he wrapped his arms around her. They kissed and kissed, kisses full of love and passion.  
  
Oh to be young and in love.  
  
End. For now anyway. Please Review, I would be eternally grateful. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, although there are no guarantees. Its finally summer so I'll have more time to write long chapters. Thanks for being so patient! --Alex 


End file.
